rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Three's a Crowd
Three's a Crowd is the fifteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10 and the 217th episode overall. It aired on September 17, 2012. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Donut *Lopez *Grif (Mentioned Only) Blue Team *Epsilon *Washington Project Freelancer *Carolina *Texas *York *Director *Counselor *Maine *North Dakota *South Dakota *Wyoming *Eta *Iota *Omega *Sigma *F.I.L.S.S. (Voice Only) Other *Doc *Huragok (Voice Only) Plot In the Freelancer training room aboard the Mother of Invention, Carolina and Texas arm themselves in preparation for a match, while the rest of the Freelancers gather to watch. York attempts to explain to Carolina about the sensation of having an A.I. but Carolina ignores him and he is soon forced out of the training room floor on the risk of having to also face Tex. Upon the match's start, the Director angrily enters the training room observatory stating that there were no matches authorized. Upon noticing Texas in the training room, he panics, yelling, "No! Allison!". Upon hearing the name Allison, all of the A.I. begin to repeat the name non-stop. Carolina and the other Freelancers with A.I units begin to struggle. Carolina, in severe pain, continues to scream in agony until Texas knocks her unconscious. Meanwhile, in Valhalla, Carolina is frustrated to learn that their excursion to the crashed ship was pointless and curses Tex for continuing to cause her problems. Wash attempts to reason with her, but Carolina, undaunted, orders him to round up the Reds and Blues and move out. Wash defends the teams saying that Valhalla is like home to them and that Carolina was pushing them too hard. Carolina then angrily tells Wash that they were on a mission and that she would see it through. Washington obeys, despite his obvious resentment. During the Reds' search for Lopez, Sarge and Simmons come across a shack and garden out in the middle of Valhalla where Lopez's body has been used as a scarecrow. Sarge believes that Lopez was tortured, while Simmons ponders the garden and shack. Much to his horror, Simmons realizes who is responsible for the 'sustainable farming and environmentally friendly housing' just as Donut walks up in front of them. Sarge and Simmons are shocked to find Donut alive. Donut then explains that when he was shot by Washington, his armor locked down, keeping him alive. Simmons is confused as Donut would have simply bled to death inside his armor, but then realizes that Donut must have had medical attention. Soon enough, Doc appears, pleased to see the Reds again. Sarge then tells Simmons to initiate Operation: Point my gun at Doc, but Simmons tells him that Operation: Point my gun at Doc is just a codephrase for Operation: Point my gun at Grif, which Sarge scolds himself for. Sarge then tells Simmons to switch to Operation: Point my gun at Grif, to which Simmons responds that it means the same thing as the others, which Sarge again scolds himself for. Transcript The Mother Of Invention's Freelancer training room is shown. F.I.L.S.S. is heard in the backround. FREELANCER TRAINING FACILITY. MANY YEARS AGO... F.I.L.S.S: A new challenger has arrived. Today's match-up is agent Texas versus agent Carolina. Carolina, accompanied by York, enters the training room. Tex is seen in the center of the room as a rack with weapons is deployed. Carolina and York stop as another weapons rack appears in front of them. '' '''York:' Okay, just pick a piece of equipment you know how to use already. Carolina begins to arm herself with various items, not listening to York. York: Or, just grab everything and anything, that works too, I guess. Cut to North Dakota, South Dakota, Maine, Washington, Wyoming and Sigma overlooking the training room from an obeservatory. Cut back to Texas, who is arming herself as well, on the training room floor. Omega appears next to her. Tex: Hey, I've got this one Omega. Omega: ''(growls)'' Next time... Cut back to Carolina and York. F.I.L.S.S.: Agent York, please clear the floor. York: In a second F.I.L.S.S! Now at first the voice of the A.I -sorry, A.I.s', it will feel like a tickle, okay? Just focus on that and it will get clear. Trust them. I know that'll be hard, but I promise they'll help. F.I.L.S.S.: Agent York, clear the floor, please. York: In a second F.I.L.S.S! FI.L.S.S.: 'Clear the floor or enter the match, York. Your choice. ''Tex's weapon rack retracts as she cracks her neck and fists. '''York: For the record, I would stay to support you, but she's really damn scary. Carolina glares at York. York: Okay, maybe you're both pretty scary. Gotta go. York leaves the training room floor as Carolina watches him. After a brief moment, her new A.I's, Eta and Iota, appear next to her. They are identical, albeit one is gold and the other is teal. After sharing a glance, the two A.I.'s merge and disappear. North Dakota: Anyone wanna bet one of them gets killed? Washington: Are you kidding?! I'm hoping one of us doesn't get killed just by watching! Cut back to the training room. Carolina's weapon rack retracts as she and Tex slowly walk towards the center of the room. F.I.L.S.S.: Round begins in three, two, one, begin. Good luck, ladies! Carolina and Tex: 'Thanks. I won't need it. ''Tex and Carolina yell as they charge at each other. The Director and Counselor walk into the training room observatory. '' '''Director: '''What the hell is going on here?! No matches have been authorized for- No! Allison! ''The Director, noticing Tex in the training room, rushes to the window. All of the A.I units begin to reapeat 'Allison' upon hearing it said by the Director. In the training room, Carolina slides onto the ground, and cluthces her head in agony, as do Eta and Iota. Back in the observatory, all of the Freelancers, except for Washington, also double over in pain. Wyoming rips off his helmet and throws it to the ground. Cut to an undisclosed area, where the Sarcophagus begins to make loud growling noises. The two soldiers guarding it back away cautiously. Cut back to the training room once more, where Carolina continues to scream in pain. Carolina tears off her helmet and attempts to stand up, but is unable to do so. Tex approaches her and offers her hand, but Carolina slaps it away. '''Carolina: Make them stop! Make them stop the voices! Make the voices stop! Cut to the training room observatory, where the Freelancers' slowly begin to recover. Counselor: Director, we should sedate Carolina, immediately. We have no idea how much damage two A.I. could- Director: No. She made her decision. Let her be. York: 'Come on, somebody help her! ''Carolina continues screaming. '''Tex: What the fuck is going on?! Somebody get down here! The Director leaves but turns to acknowledge the Freelancers. Director: You are all dismissed. Cut to the training room, where Tex approaches Carolina, who is struggling on the floor. Tex slowly begins reaching for Carolina's neck. Omega can be heard whispering. Omega: (whispering) Yes, end her! Do it! You know you want to! Do it! Do it! Tex stops herself. Tex: 'Sorry kid, this is for your own good. ''Tex punches Carolina, knocking her out. Fade in to the crashed Pelican in Valhalla. Carolina can be heard speaking. 'Carolina: '''Nothing. Nothing! A dead end! Damnit, not again! ''Carolina angrily punches the ship, causing Epsilon to appear. '''Epsilon: '''Hey, watch it! I'm still in here! ''OUTPOST 17B: VALHALLA. PRESENT DAY.'' '''Washington: '''Response teams beat us to the crash, plain and simple. We knew the chances of finding something here were slim. '''Epsilon: Okay, well, what about the bases? Washington: Blue base was swept clean. As for Red base, any evidence that might have been there was completely destroyed during the construction of some kind of giant, holographic projection room. Epsilon: 'Man... those guys are really starting to find creative ways to ruin my life... mother fuckers. '''Carolina: '''This is our ''third wild goose chase, Wash! Even after she's gone, Texas is still finding ways to screw me over! '''Washington: You can't blame her for this! Time isn't on our side, Carolina. Any trails she left behind likely went cold years ago. Carolina: Are you suggesting we give up? Washington: '''Of course not. I was just- '''Carolina: Good. Then go spread the word; we're leaving. Washington: '''But... we just got here. '''Carolina: What's your point? Washington: Well, don't you think we're pushing these guys a little to hard? This place is pretty much home to them. They may not be ready to leave it so soon. Epsilon: 'Yeah, I'm real choked up about it. ''Carolina walks towards Wash until they are standing face-to-face. 'Carolina: '''Despite what those idiots may think, this is not a road trip; this is a mission. And I will see it completed. Is that understood, agent Washington? ''The two glare at each other for a brief moment. 'Washington: '''Yes, boss. ''Washington turns and walks away. '' '''Epsilon: '''Man, what the hell happened to that guy? Didn't he use to be a badass like you and Tex? ''Carolina walks up and somewhat violently removes Epsilon from the Pelican. '' '''Epsilon: '''Ow! I meant badass uh... just like you! Just like... just you... only you. Nobody else! ''Cut to a radio playing music by a small hut with a garden next to it, where Lopez's body has been used as a scarecrow. Sarge and Simmons approach the hut. '''Sarge: '''There he is! Spanish Inquisition! Someone's been torturing him! '''Simmons: Huh.... I don't think so sir. He kinda looks like a scarecrow. Sarge: '''Savages! And they've erected this fence as a warning for civilized people to stay away! '''Simmons: It actually looks like a garden. Wait a minute, is that compost? Sustainable farming? Environmentally friendly housing? Oh no... Sarge: What? A figure in pink armor approaches Sarge and Simmons Donut: Oh, hey guys! I thought I heard voices! Sarge: '''Donut?! '''Donut: Hi, Sarge! Long time, no see! Simmons: '''I thought you were dead! '''Sarge: Y'know, we sure seem to say that a lot these days. Donut: I almost was! That jerk Washington shot me in the stomach but then my armor locked up on me. Kept me alive for a while until it unlocked again for some reason. It was horrible! Do you know what removes bloodstains from this armor? Not a lot I tell you. I laid there forever wondering how I was going to get all that dark red outta this light red. You know? Simmons: How did you survive? When your armor locked, you would've just bled to death! Sarge: And when did you get all, new age-y? Simmons: Uh-oh... Sarge: What? Simmons: 'Sarge, think about it. Medical attention, fringe holistic lifestyle choices, you know what that means... '''Sarge: '''What? ''A figure in violet armor walks up behind Sarge and Simmons. '''Doc: '''Wow, look what the cat dragged in! And by dragged in I mean spit out like a hairball, hey guys! '''Sarge: Simmons? Is that Doc behind us? Simmons: '''I think so. '''Sarge: Simmons. Get my gun. Simmons: '''You're holding it, sir. '''Sarge: '''Oh. Right. Simmons, I'm going to need you to commence Operation: Point my gun at Doc. '''Simmons: '''But sir, Operation: Point my gun at Doc was just a code phrase for Operation: Point my gun at Grif. '''Sarge: '''Drat! Fine. Switch to Operation: Point my gun at Grif! '''Simmons: '''Yeah actually sir, that one was... just what it sounds like. Sorry. '''Sarge: Double drat! Gallery Freelancer Training Room.png Carolina and york in training.png Carolina and york in training 2.png Tex and Omega.png Carolina and york in training 3.png Tex cracks knuckles.png Carolina 2 ai.png Eta and Iota - S10.png Tex and carolina ready.png S10E15.png Sigma watches.png Freelancers watching Texas and Carolina - S10.png Carolina in pain 1.png Freelancers in pain 1.png Sarcophagus crazy.png Carolina in pain 2.png Carolina in pain 3.png Tex offers hand.png Freelancers in pain 2.png Tex wtf is going on.png Carolina in pain 6.png Carolina in pain 5.png Tex punch carolina.png Carolina punch pelican.png Wash talking to Carolina - S10.png Sargeandsimmons 10 15.png Doc approaches.png Finding doc.png Trivia *This episode marks the return of Donut, Doc, and Lopez, all of which haven't appeared since The Recollection. **The episode's title could also be a reference to this, considering 3 characters return. **It could also reference Carolina sharing her mind with two A.I. programs, in this way, having three minds at once. *The wall near Donut's hut seems to be perfectly fixed now. This could either be a continuity error or it was fixed by Doc and Donut. *This episode explains Delta's statement about Carolina and her two A.I. in Reconstruction: Chapter 8. *Eta and Iota appear to mimic Carolina's actions. *At 0:26, South Dakota can be seen standing behind Washington in the training room observatory, but throughout the rest of the video, she is not in the room at all. *At 1:20, Carolina holsters a pistol on each hip, but at 1:28 the pistols disappear. The pistols reappear again at 1:42. *At 1:42, Tex appears unaffected by the Director's exclamation, but at 2:05 she is shown on the floor, rather debilitated. *Despite being shown as inactive here, it is revealed Lopez was still operational as he was able to document his time as a scarecrow to his temporary successor in the following season. Video Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes